


There’s an Elephant in the room, and he smells like Death

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But like not at the same time, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, It’s Complicated, Peter is a ghost, Presumed Dead, Sad Tony Stark, kinda angsty at the start though, light humor, sorta major character death, ya know cause he’s DEAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Normal day.Routine.Until it wasn’t.Now Peter was chasing after Mr. Stark, who was carrying his body?Yeah, this was not normal.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Happy Hogan, Peter Parker & Oc, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Petet Parker & Kenzi Diligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Normal day. Routine.

Get up. Brush teeth.

Eat breakfast. Go to the lab.

Talk with Happy on the drive to school.

Get to school. Hang with Ned.

Get teased by Flash. Love MJ’s snappy remark.

Go home. Say hi to May.

Do homework. Eat dinner with May.

Go to the tower. Hang out with Mr. Stark and any other Avengers who were hanging around.

Go on Patrol. Save people.

Every day was the same, and Peter found himself happy. School was the most sucky part, though, and he definitely couldn’t wait until Summer. 

That was the only change Peter wanted. Even on the days he wished for a vacation, or extra time with Ned, this was never what he wanted.

For one, staring at your corpse was just straight out creepy. 

It was like having someone stare at you while you sleep. Unfortunately, though, the dark red spread around the lighter, seemingly cartoonish, now, red said otherwise.

It had been a relatively normal day, too. Get up. Brush teeth.

Eat breakfast. Go to the lab.

Talk with Happy on the drive to school.

Get to school. Hang with Ned.

Get teased by Flash. Love MJ’s snappy remark.

Go home. Say hi to May.

Do homework. Eat dinner with May.

Go to the tower. Hang out with Mr. Stark and any other Avengers who were hanging around.

Go on Patrol. Save people.

Now, though, Peter wished he could go back. Save himself. It wasn’t even like it was a big baddie or anything! Just some random stranger with a vendetta against the Avengers and some random high tec gun. 

The fight had been quick. A few punches, some cracked ribs. And then the blast that made Peter feel weird and tingly all over, almost like Thanos but without any pain. Now, he was looking at his body.

Peter knew that something was wrong in the back of his head. Why would he be dead and not have moved on? It didn’t make sense. If he could just stand there, was he dead? 

However, these questions were pushed aside by his screams and ironically, one thought of “oh man, Mr. Stark’s gonna kill me.” Followed by hysterical laughter. God, he was loosing it, wasn’t he? 

Speaking of Mr. Stark, he could hear the blasters nearing. The man landed down on the ground next to Peter, and immediately rushed over to him. Well, the him on the ground.

“Spidey?” Tony rushed down to him. He faltered, seeing the black eyes and red stain. “You with me?” There was no response, because yes, Peter was with him, and tried to make that known, but Tony never looked up at him. “C’mon. I don’t wanna...” the billionaire looked around. Apparently deciding it was safe, he ripped off Peter’s mask. 

“Fri? Vitals?” He asked, voice cracking. “Fri?”

“I...”

“COME ON, Fri! Please, tell me this isn’t what I think!” His eyes filled with tears. 

“I...no vitals found, boss.”

“NO, Goddamnit!” Tony, in sheer stubbornness, began CPR. Tears spilled down his face as he counted compressions. “Call the authorities, Fri.” 

“Who would you like me to-“

“Anyone. Just...call anyone. Please. Shit,” he said, looking down. “I broke a rib.” Tony sat there, just staring at Peter’s body, completely oblivious to Peter still standing there in shock. 

He scooped the body into his arms, stepping into his suit. Peter, who was still in shock, started to run after him. He knew every nook and cranny, but without his web shooters, swinging wasn’t an option. 

So, walking it was. Well, more jogging. He would have full on sprinted, but knew his stamina wouldn’t taken him that far on adrenaline alone. A jog, however, he could take. Peter kept going with only his thoughts, when someone spoke.

“Whoa there, kiddo, where’s the fire? Oh, you didn’t die in a fire, did you? How rude of me.” 

Peter whirled around. “Are you talking to me?” 

“Yeah, ghost boy. Running away from the scene?”

“What?”

“Oh, I understand. Dying can be a big shock.” The woman looked sympathetic. “And you’re so young...” 

“Who are you? Why can you see me?” 

“Well Mr. ...”

“Parker. Peter Parker.” 

“Well, Mr. Parker, two very excellent questions. For one, my name is Kenzi. For two, I am a ‘Ghost Whisperer’. Not very great pay, and you get the lunatics and the doubters, but hey. I help all the ghosts who need to...tie up some loose ends on Earth before moving on. So, any reason you can think of why this is the case?” 

Peter blinked, soaking in all the information. “But I’m not dead. There was a guy, he had a magic gun and I tried to stop him but but ghost aren’t supposed to be evil but I’m not and my ribs still hurt and like ghosts aren’t supposed to feel pain? Right? And-“

“Peter.” Kenzi interrupted. “I know how much of a shock this is-“ 

“But I’m not dead! There was a guy with a magic gun and-“ 

“Alright. Calm down. You are...different then other ghosts I’ve seen. More...solid. Who were you with when you died?”

“I was alone.” 

“Okay, well, is there anyone that saw your body?” 

“Oh! Yeah!” Peter smacked himself for forgetting. “I tried to talk to him but...”

“People don’t see you.” Peter nodded. 

“Just you?”

“Just me. Hey, it’s okay. I’ll help. Where is your body?” 

“Well, it was back there, but Mr. Stark took it. God, that sounds weird.” 

“Where would he have taken it?” 

“I think to the tower. Avengers, tower. I know the way.” 

“Avengers? Holy-Mr. Stark as in Tony Stark?”

“Yeah, but can you like, not freak out, cause I’m already freaking out and-“

“Okay, ok.” 

As much as Peter loved fans, he would rather deal with them when he had a body, thank you very much. 

“Okay. Take me to the tower.”

“It’s like 30 min away, so-“

“It’s fine. Let’s just go before they do something weird with your body.”

The walk to the tower was physically exhausting. Mentally, too, as Peter thought about what Mr. Stark must be going through. Had he called May? 

Peter had already died once, in the snap, and this time, he didn’t even get to say goodbye. 

Finally, they got to the tower. Kenzi walked in the lobby, and the receptionist tried to shoo them out. “Mr. Stark closed the tower today. No visitors.”

“Oh, I think he’ll make an acceptation. Peter? Your time to shine.” 

“She can’t hear me, right?” She nodded. “Okay. Her name is Janet, she has three kids and two German Shepherds. Umm, umm, what else does she need from me?” Kenzi relayed the information to Janet, who blinked in surprise. 

“What?” 

“Long story. Short version. I can see ghosts, Peter is here and he wants to get his body back. Believes is was magic? Not really good with the death rules, more of a communicator.” 

Janet blinked again. She shook her head and spoke furiously into the comms. She nodded and then turned to Kenzi. “Mind if I ask a question?”

“No problem, Janet.” 

“Ok. How often does Mr. Stark come down to the lobby?”

“Oh! Oh! I know this one!” Peter said, jumping up and down as though it was a question on Jeopardy that he knew. “Although he knows it would make some Adult’s days, Mr. Stark only comes down to the lobby if there is a kid.” Kenzi nodded, and relayed his answer to Janet, who relayed it through the comms. Tense silence filled the room.

“Did I get it wrong?” Asked Peter, who was looking more nervous by the second. “Oh oh! Ask here about Marty! He had to go to the vet.” Kenzi snorted. Janet eyed her warily. “What?” 

“The kid wants to know about Marty.” 

“Oh. Well, we finally got his cone off, so that’s good...” 

Just then, an angry Happy stormed in. “Janet.” 

“Mr. Hogan! Over here.” She said, pointing to Kenzi. 

“Happy!” Peter cried, looking sad when he remembered that he couldn’t see him.

“Ms. Diligan.” 

“Yes, although I prefer Kenzi. Peter called you Happy, but I’m guessing based on your demeanor, you save that name for people you trust, so I apologize, Mr. Hogan.” She glared at him in a way that reminded both Peter and Happy of Pepper. “Now, if you don’t mind, I believe I requested a visit with Mr. Stark, not his head of security.” 

And so, the unlikely trio found themselves in an elevator, going up to the highest floor.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No vitals. 
> 
> No vitals.
> 
> No vitals.
> 
> No Peter.

Red surrounded him. 

All he could see was the blood stained suit.

All he could hear was Friday saying “No vitals found.”

The logical part of him knew this was shock. 

He needed ...something. 

Shower.

He could shower.

Something.

He didn’t want to shower. 

He should call Pepper. 

Calling seemed exhausting. 

Text?

How to say it?

Something.

Not Pepper then. Rhodes?

Would he even get it?

Did Tony get it?

No.

No. 

No vitals.

He closed his eyes.

Red.

The thick scent filled his nose.

Blood.

No vitals.

No Peter.

He started shaking.

Hands quivering.

No Peter.

He looked to the other room where he had put him on a bed.

What do you do with a body?

He knew he should give him to Cho.

He didn't want to.

She would cut him up.

Find out what happened.

He didn't want to know.

While he was here, he could pretend that he was sleeping.

It was hard to do that when-

Red.

Blood.

Shaking.

Not sleeping.

“Friday, close the tower. Close everything.”

Pepper would get notified.

Rhodes would get notified.

“Boss, may I-”

“No.”

No vitals.

No Peter. 

Nopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeternopeterno-

The elevator dinged.

Happy and some chick walked out. 

“I said close the tower. No visitors.”

No vitals.

No Peter.

“I think...you may want to make an exception.”

Exception?

“30 seconds. Go.”

The girl started talking. 

“Kenzi Diligan. Long story short, I’m what I like to call a ‘Ghost Whisperer’. And ive got one here that claims to know you-” At this, she turned to talk to nothing.

“Not that I don't believe you, Peter, I mean you knew Janet and and Mr. Hogan here, and ok back to the story. Got a kid here, says it was magic and to go ask ‘Mr. Dr. Stephan Strange sir’ and ‘Mr. Wong’ because they know magic. Honestly, this is one of the strangest cases ive had and I work with dead people, you non-including, Pete, so that's saying a lot. Course, I'm only 23, but still.”

Tony blinked.

Whatever exception he had been expecting, that was not it.

Kenzi (Yeah, that name was not working) seemed to understand his shock, and put up both her hands as if offering a deal. 

“Any questions, ask away. I offer 100% no filtered responses, guaranteed.” 

“Fine. I got a question for you, Dil.” He snapped his fingers. “Dil. Dill Pickle. That’s your new name. So, Ms. Dil, how can I prove your legit? This isn’t really the best time to kick a man with serious trust issues.”

“What would you say, Pete?” Dil said, turning to empty space once more. “100% no filter.” 

She was quiet for a few minutes, letting silence fill the air. 

Tony was about to break it and send this wacko home, and get back to-well, whatever he was doing. 

Her red hoodie mocked him with its yellow calligraphy “Be happy!” 

Red.

No vitals.

Right. That’s what he was doing.

Dill kept nodding and finally said “Okay. Let me know if I get anything wrong.” She turned and addressed him. “Okay, Mr. Stark, he said ‘Well I don’t really know how to start. Personal things, right?’ to which I nodded. “Ok then, Ill start with this. The first time we hugged, or more rather,I thought we were hugging, man that was awkward, it was just you getting the door for me. Second time was real, and it was right after...um I don't think I can tell Kenzi that,’ which honestly I am now super curious as to what it was, but not really me place to pry. Was that right, Peter?”

Tony stumbled. That was right, but she could have found the video? Maybe? “Another one.”

“...Stubborn Stark? Is that like a passcode or something?” She shrugged. “Again, not my place to pry.”

He only told that to four people. Pep, Platypus, Mo, and the kid. “Okay, I believe you. God, I believe you.” He said, running his fingers through his hair. “Damn, kid, you gave me quite the scare.”

“He says sorry.”

Of course he did. “I'll try and contact Strange. Hap, you keep an eye on Dill here-” She made a protesting noise. “Look, kid, I said I believe you, but trust issues, remember?”

There was silence as he hunted for his phone, until Dill exclaimed “You’re that Spider-Man! Holy-I thought it was strange for a kid to know Tony Stark, but I just assumed an internship or something! Yeah, I won't tell anyone, but like...I know the identity of the least known superhero! Best. Day. EVER.”

“Damn it, Peter, how hard-did you tell her? Not-so-subtle clues? One to many Spider-Man puns? I thought we worked on this!” He picked up the nearest object and chucked in near where Dill looked when she was talking to Peter. “Oh. Thats the phone.”

Dill smiled sadly. “What?”

“Yeah. Sorry Peter, forgot to warn you about that.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“What?” 

“You walked right through him.”

“Oh.” 

With that, Tony picked up the phone, now noticing the darker mood. 

It was time to make the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack
> 
> Well know you know why I never do a Tony POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
